Interleukin-2, a lymphokine which is produced by normal peripheral blood lymphocytes and induces proliferation of antigen or mitogen stimulated T cells after exposure to plant lectins, antigens, or other stimuli, was first described by Morgan, D. A., et. al., Science (1976) 193:1007-1008. Then called T cell growth factor because of its ability to induce proliferation of stimulated T lymphocytes, it is now recognized that in addition to its growth factor properties it modulates a variety of functions of immune system cells in vitro and in vivo and has been renamed interleukin-2 (IL- 2). IL-2 is one of several lymphocyte-produced messenger-regulatory molecules that mediate immunocyte interactions and functions.
IL-2 was initially made by cultivating human peripheral blood lymphocytes (PBL) or other IL-2-producing cell lines. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,756. Recombinant DNA technology has provided an alternative to PBLs and cell lines for producing IL-2. Taniguchi, T., et al., Nature (1983) 302:305-310 and Devos, R., Nucleic Acids Research (1983) 11:4307-4323 have reported cloning the human IL-2 gene and expressing it in microorganisms.
Belgian Pat. No. 898,016, granted Nov. 14, 1983 and U.S. application Ser. No. 564,224 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,584 granted May 21, 1985) describe muteins of IL-2 in which the cysteine normally occurring at position 125 of the wild-type or native molecule has been deleted or replaced with a neutral amino acid, such as serine. These muteins possess IL-2 biological activity. The Belgian patent states that the recombinant muteins may be formulated and administered as with native IL-2 by combining them with aqueous vehicles and injecting them intravenously, subcutaneously, or the like.